pvxfandomcom-20200214-history
User talk:ISnowBunnyI/Archive 1
<3 c/d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:04, 22 January 2008 (EST) :ignore this. i cant spell 14:08, 22 January 2008 (EST) FRIEND OF TAB DESERVES THING }} | }}} | Pwning}} |} <3/boredom. 14:19, 22 January 2008 (EST) Hai Hai thar. Good player has arrived, judging from Tab's reaction? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 17:01, 23 January 2008 (EST) :Snow is my special snowflake. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 17:21, 23 January 2008 (EST) ::O rly? Fishy Moo 02:21, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::I like snowflakes. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 09:06, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::I like bunnies. Mike Tycn(punch ) 09:08, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::We like snow bunnies? -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:50, 24 January 2008 (EST) :::::Yes. Mike Tycn(punch ) 10:54, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::This guy should get some love, then. -[[User:StarSeeker |'Star'Seeker]] | ''My talk'' 10:55, 24 January 2008 (EST) ::::::Hai 2 u snow. - [[User:Unexist|'Unexist']] 04:02, 26 January 2008 (EST) Oh Snowflake -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:54, 28 April 2008 (EDT) Wuts ur IGN m8? Wanna byob with you and tab. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:13, 11 May 2008 (EDT) Thought you'd appreciate this -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:36, 11 May 2008 (EDT) :Damn that's a raw focking active member. [[User:Godliest|'God']][[User_talk:Godliest|'box']] 19px 11:53, 11 May 2008 (EDT) +1 awesome list <3. Come Geeveegee with us more for srs bsnss. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 10:19, 20 May 2008 (EDT) Sean Equals Ftw c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 08:55, 18 June 2008 (EDT) We run some hawt rspike gimmick in GvG this weekend. SoD = 996 rating atm = loleurofarming -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:58, 18 June 2008 (EDT) wut sean equals b7 on guru c/d? if c, what for -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:04, 20 June 2008 (EDT) Please Try to improve builds rather than saying "this build is bad". ~ ĐONT TALK 17:51, 23 June 2008 (EDT) Please stop being a retard, you cant even sign your comments. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 19:16, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :Stfu, snow ownzzz. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 19:19, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :stop being a retard, you cant even sign your comments. :you cant even sign your comments :cant :... :–[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 20:56, 23 June 2008 (EDT) ::Oh, the irony.--Blackened 20:58, 23 June 2008 (EDT) :::Wait, super igor calls snow bunny a retard? That's big lulz. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 07:30, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Ya rly, going around the site spamming "Oh bad build lololol noob" kind of stuff makes you retarded. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:10, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::So does going around the wiki spamming "srsly guise lolololol chuk norizzzzz". ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:14, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Srsly, snow is just a big troller, which actually is gud at GW like pretty much none are here at PvX. So shut your face up, or go die with your small gw ass that can't gvg proper. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Big trollers get banned perma, also not signing your posts is a big failure. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Hypocrisy is fun. I'm pretty sure that spamming mindlass garbage day in, day out like you do is far more ban worthy than saying a bad build is bad. Remind me, do you make any useful contributions to other people's builds? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:33, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Sure I do, spamming "lololol this is bad go uninstal noob I > u" kind of stuff is bad. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Don't criticise another's actions when you do the exact same thing on a much more regular basis. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 11:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Why not? Besides, I stopped spamming such things long ago because I understand how bad and unneeded it is. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 11:57, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::Actually, you were even doing it while you were banned, tbh. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:00, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::Doing what? --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:01, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::... doing what you were just talking about, Igor. Spamming silly stuff. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 12:02, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::Spamming silly stuff on user talk pages who you know is fine, spamming rather offensive comments about builds is stupid dickishness. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::Stop being so easily offended then. Calling bad builds bad is pretty inescapable unless you're a carebear. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:10, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::Offended? Im not offended, just making this user aware that spamming shit on build talk pages is a dumb way to score extra points for . --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) And I'm just making you aware that saying bad builds are bad is not spam, and it's a hell of alot more constructive than 99% of your contributions. Pretty sure that Snow/anyone else doesn't give a shit about what his mostlinked rank is. You can stop giving us a spectacular display of hipocrisy now. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :My contributions are more constructive. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::Since when? You post stupid shit on guru too tbh [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::Just looked at your last 50 contribs. They're all either spamming random stuff on pages, circlejerking talk pages or complaining about Snow. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:26, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::Well atleast they arent spamming "lolololol noob build go uninstal lolololol i playd on bigger levelz than you" while failing to sign at the same time, and that person flames my good guru posts after that, funny. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::Stop being an idiot. He hasn't said that. He said that a build is bad, and then mentioned that he has some GvG experience to back up his comments on a user talk page. What the fuck does signing comments have to do with this? Just because someone isn't a member of your little clusterfuck of friends doesn't mean you can call them out on doing something you do constantly once. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Igor, I forgot to sign once. I'll make you a deal, post a good build, and I'll not flame the shit out of it. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:40, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::SnowBunny, I'll make you a deal, quit trolling/flaming and I won't permaban you, mkay? [[user:Defiant Elements|'*Defiant Elements*']] ''+talk'' 12:42, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::(ECx2)"The fact that recommended equipment for this is a 20/20 axe and a -5/20 shield indicates you know nothing of pvp. hence, you're bad." NPA fest, very constructive, you cant prevent people from submitting bad builds any way so why even bother? Later you go on DONT's talk page with big "I AM DAMN BETTER THAN YOU SO SHUT UP" kind of reply on a mere request to be more constructive and less offensive. And dont bring crap from another site to here, especially when there is nothing wrong with my posts on guru. --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::Ok, DE ftw. :3 --'Super Igor' *ninja!!* 12:54, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Tbh, I'd allow a big billboard of OMG IM BETTER THEN YOU at snow's face. Cuz he's better then u. And DE, if you wanna perma snow, then first this. Gogo perma super igor. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 16:17, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::Gogo aggressive/angry pvxers-- [[User:Relyk|'RELYK' ]] ʞlɐʇ ʎɯ 20:12, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Please Hasten home from work tonight. It has been a long time since we last had cybersex. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 10:16, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :But... it owns ra. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 11:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::I will hasten home. Did you see it last night? TAM held halls for like 5 running. It was rspike though :< [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::rspike is hawt tbh. time for some more gmail procrastination, c/d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 12:08, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::In a bit, but cccccc [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 12:09, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::A guild that can clear the Fissure of Woe in one sitting then win the mighty Hall of Heroes in the next is a top 3 quality guild. — Skakid 15:19, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::How is rspike hawt :< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:21, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::You wouldn't understand ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:22, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::Spike build with 3 monks and vitals? Probably not. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:23, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::NiggeRspike isn't the only form of rspike you know ;o -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:24, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::One with frontline? ;o —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::User:Ibreaktoilets/LOL HEADSHOT -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:25, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::Doubt held with that rspike tbh. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:27, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::Snow is Irish. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:28, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::O i c. I take it you arent uni'ing in ireland though? <_< —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:29, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::d. He lives in america now. We go to cambridge. -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:30, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::Durham > cambridge imo, its near newcastle. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:31, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::lol geordie -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::lol midlands scrub —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:32, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:33, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::nigga brush yo teeth — Skakid ::::::::::::::::::po -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:35, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::bradford is close enough to midlands for me. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:36, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:36, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::Anything below, like newcastle. —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:37, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::d -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:38, 24 June 2008 (EDT) :::::::::::::::::::::::Bradford Failed bF —''The preceding awesome-sauce comment was added by'' Rawr. 15:42, 24 June 2008 (EDT) ::::::::::::::::::::::::c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:43, 24 June 2008 (EDT) Trolling owns. —ǘŋƐxɩsƫ 05:59, 25 June 2008 (EDT) gmail ccc -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:17, 25 June 2008 (EDT) :^ -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:51, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Your rating on Build:Team - GvG Balance Dual Smite just a bit of clarification, innovation also means how meta the build is. ~ [[User:ZamaneeJinn|'Zamanee']](point out my idiocy) 16:05, 26 June 2008 (EDT) :innovation means fuck all. Just vote it however you voted the other two. It's our way of ignoring it as much as possible. - [[User:Panic|'PANIC!']] sexiness! 13:52, 27 June 2008 (EDT) ::@ Zamanee: Not exactly. I think the more precise way of describing it is how Meta it will be, else new builds would get zeroed. But yeah, ignore it lol Choytw ~~ Talk+ 13:54, 27 June 2008 (EDT) Powerful McBunny http://www.break.com/index/bunny-rabbit-vs-crows.html — Skakid 22:20, 27 June 2008 (EDT) :Tbh, that's me IRL. Those crows are bad euros. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 03:50, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ::ccc -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 05:27, 28 June 2008 (EDT) ;o c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 14:49, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :Df Snow :Dr Snow :S N O W F O R C E :I Snow I :Unequivocal Snow :Snow Wears Pants :Snow Equals Ftw :Langola Snowmonte — Skakid 15:03, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::Divine Snowplexity, ups -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::yeye — Skakid 15:05, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::Skakid, I'm so tempted to do all that. [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 15:06, 3 July 2008 (EDT) :::::Even the Divine one? -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:07, 3 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::fix'd, tbh — Skakid 15:08, 3 July 2008 (EDT) moooooooooo c -- [[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 15:17, 4 July 2008 (EDT) :moo [[User:Klumpeet|'¬ Klump']][[User_talk:Klumpeet|'eet']] 19:19{GMT}4-07-MMVIII http://www.pvxwiki.com/w/index.php?title=Build%3AW%2Fany_Manly_Battlecry&diff=600636&oldid=599855 That was one of the most powerful wiki edits I've ever seen. — Skakid 23:35, 6 July 2008 (EDT) :Please fight the urge to make these edits in the future. ~ ĐONT*SYSOP 05:53, 7 July 2008 (EDT) Snow get online. I'm really bored and want to kill shit.Scarn 09:29, 25 July 2008 (EDT) :I'm at work. by the way, i got my 2nd acct into a r180 guild ^^ [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 17:12, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Sig Just noticed you should upload another version of Blessed Light for your sig image. I'll do it for you if you so desire. Also, you're better at GW than Zuranthium, TBH. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 19:02, 25 July 2008 (EDT) Zzz.... Use that. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 13:43, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::testing zzzz [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 14:32, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::IT'S 19 PIXELS, NOT 20, EIOQFSHCIODWFHNOC –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 14:54, 28 July 2008 (EDT) :::::::That's what she said! (But probably in centimeters, to make it less pathetic.) Brandnew. 15:01, 28 July 2008 (EDT) ::::::::Nah, pixels is better. -- *[[user talk:Guild of Deals|'Wah']] Wah!* 15:02, 28 July 2008 (EDT) RESIZED FOR YOUR PERSONAL PLEASURE (just remove the 20px setting, I just resized it to 19) –[[User:Ichigo724|'Ichigo'724]] 15:08, 28 July 2008 (EDT) Dearest Snow Why do you refuse to accept my gift of Pichus? You are saddeningly me greatly with this refusal to accomodate such cuteness on a page as worthy of it as yours. --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:35, 18 August 2008 (EDT) :ur englis is gud ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:21, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::im is gud --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 13:22, 19 August 2008 (EDT) :::tab is strong [[User:ISnowBunnyI|'Snow']] [[User_talk:ISnowBunnyI|'Bunny']] 13:23, 19 August 2008 (EDT) ::::As strong as DORIAN STRONGBLADE? ɟoʇuɐʌʎʞɔıɹ 13:24, 19 August 2008 (EDT) Lol This sucks. Not too mention that Me isn't famous for running anything but sinsplit and other stupid shit. Someone needs to get all these down on one page.-- [[User:Relyk|'R']]'' e l y k'' 07:44, 20 August 2008 (EDT) :c --[[User:Ibreaktoilets|'Tab']] Moo 18:36, 20 August 2008 (EDT)